The general goal of the measurement core is to identify, create, and catalogue culturally sensitive measurements and provide training and resources for measurement selection by investigators. This goal will be addressed through the following specific aims: 1. We will identify, modify and create culturally sensitive measures that address the special healthrelated issues of older African American populations including an awareness of rural residence as a culturally important factor, 2. We will develop and test strategies for enhancing culturally sensitive methods for collecting patient level data, and patient attitudes toward collection of data tbr older African American populations using sophisticated qualitative and quantitative techniques. 3. We will idcntify and catalogue measures of health and determinants with an assessment of the measures utility and demonstrated characteristics for use with older African American populations, and 4. We will work with other cores ofthc RCMAR to train investigators in issues regarding methods of instrument selection, development and evaluation in the context of cultural competence for older African American populations.